


stay with me

by zhangsyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yixing is a needy boyfriend n I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing just wants Baekhyun to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! I haven't posted in a while, but I hope this isn't too awful or rushed. I kind of feel like it is, so I'm sorry for that. this is unbeta'd so sorry for the mistakes!

Baekhyun stands in the middle of his room, looking between two shirts, trying to decide which one would look better. They're both plain solid colors, but appearance matters for an idol. He decides on the black one and hangs it on the doorknob for later. Yixing is half sitting, half laying on his bed, only in his pajama pants. Baekhyun is a little envious. He wants to stay home and relax too, even though he doubts Yixing will actually relax on his one day off. Chanyeol is long gone to film his own drama, and the other members well on their way to China for a fan meet he's not able to participate in. It's just the two of them in the dorms, not something that they get too often.

"I liked the other one," Yixing yawns and stretches, falling back onto Baekhyun's bed. Baekhyun has to force himself to look away from Yixing, because he has to get ready and Yixing is just too distracting. Especially with his thin pants that are resting too low on his hips, but Baekhyun isn't thinking about that.

"I like the black one, it'll look better," Baekhyun hums and runs his fingers through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror assessing just how much concealer the stylist noonas will have to put on his dark circles.

"You look good in white."

"Yixing, I look good in everything," Baekhyun smirks and looks at Yixing's reflection in the mirror, he's rolling his eyes at Baekhyun.

"You look good in nothing too."

Baekhyun's cheeks heat up instantly and he hates it. He shouldn't be blushing he's twenty four years old he shouldn't be affect by the flirty comment so much, but his stomach flips anyway and he's betrayed by himself. "Shut up."

Baekhyun pulls on a pair of blue skinny jeans, hopping a little while pulling them up to get the right fabric over his thighs. He feels Yixing wrap his arms around his waist from behind and he leans into the touch, even when he shouldn't.

"You should stay here with me," Yixing murmurs into Baekhyun's ear, his warm breath fanning over his skin leaving goosebumps behind. He wants to stay so bad, but he has a press conference for his drama, and he can't. Yixing's hands are rubbing along his stomach, nails scratching lightly at Baekhyun's skin and he has to refrain from sighing. His lips are pressed to the back of Baekhyun's neck, down his back, across his shoulders. Baekhyun's skin is burning at each open mouth kiss, his stomach is flipping and his blood is rushing everywhere it shouldn't be.

"You know I can't, I have to go to the press con," Baekhyun whispers, worried his voice will give him away. He wants to pull away from Yixing's touch, but not really. Yixing's hands are gripping his waist so tightly, and he feels secure and it's something that he doesn't ever want to leave. Baekhyun inhales deeply and exhales slowly, trying to keep his mind from running away from himself. He feels Yixing smile against his skin.

He does pull himself away, to grab his hanging shirt from the doorknob. It's not any more than three seconds before Yixing is touching him again, holding one of baekhyun's hands hostage with his own and pressing kisses to the pads of his fingers. Baekhyun prays to any and every god out there that Yixing doesn't take them into his mouth.

"Baekhyun ah," Yixing whines into Baekhyun's palm between kisses to his skin. "Stay with me in bed, let me touch you, Baekhyun ah."

"Yixing," Baekhyun clears his throat, his voice barely cracking. "Yixing I need to get dressed, I have to go."

"You have to stay in bed with me."

Yixing is never like this, he never puts hisself over work, and Baekhyun wants so badly to take advantage of Yixing's neediness.

"Let me put my shirt on," Baekhyun breathes out, his resolve is melting far too quickly. "I have to go or I'll get in trouble."

Yixing's mouthing his way up Baekhyun's arm and across his shoulders, his tongue flicking against Baekhyun's skin. He's not listening to a word Baekhyun is saying, and Baekhyun can't even take his own protests seriously because Yixing is distracting him. Yixing's lips are pressing along his neck up to just under his ear, and Baekhyun's knees are shaking.

"Baekhyunnie," Yixing bites gently at Baekhyun's ear lobe. "Please, I'll be quick I promise. We're never here alone, we're never alone at all."

Baekhyun's grip is tight on the shirt in his hand and he's fighting back moaning, because when he does he knows he's lost. He wants nothing more than to not be jelly in Yixing's hands, but the older man is making it so difficult not to be, when Baekhyun wants to give him everything every hour of the day.

Baekhyun sighs and turns to face Yixing, dropping his shirt to the ground and capturing Yixing's soft lips in a kiss. He'll be stronger next time, he tells himself.

Yixing groans into Baekhyun's mouth, his hands threading into Baekhyun's soft brown hair and tugging gently. Baekhyun whines low in his throat and licks into Yixing's mouth, dragging his nails down Yixing's back.

This is his favorite part, the kissing. Baekhyun loves kissing Yixing, he loves how Yixing is commanding but soft and gentle. How his bottom lip is perfect to latch his teeth on to and suck into his mouth.

"Quick, Yixing," Baekhyun mumbles against Yixing's lips and the older boy nods with a smile and drags Baekhyun back to his bed. They fall down together, Yixing holding himself over Baekhyun under him, never disconnecting their lips.

Yixing grinds down against Baekhyun, and Baekhyun groans into Yixing's mouth, rutting back up into him. All thoughts of the press conference have disappeared from his mind and all he knows is the way Yixing is moving his hips down against his with his tongue in his mouth.

"Off, get my jeans off fuck," Baekhyun pants and tugs at the waistband of his unbuttoned jeans, with the help of Yixing they're off and tossed in the floor. Baekhyun rolls his head back as Yixing rubs his hand over his hardening cock in his underwear and grips him gently. A whine escapes his throat and Yixing chuckles into Baekhyun's neck.

"You're always like this," Yixing murmurs biting down on Baekhyun's collarbone. "You try and tell yourself you don't want to, but once my hands are on you. You're all mine."

"Ah- God." Baekhyun bucks his hips up and Yixing slips his hand into Baekhyun's boxers and grips him, stroking slowly. "Don't act like I'm not always yours."

"Mmm, good point," Yixing hums and rubs his thumb over Baekhyun's slit making the younger groan. He smears the precome collected there over the head of Baekhyun's cock.

Yixing pulls Baekhyun's boxers off the rest of the way and kisses the insides of his thigh as he circles his thumb on Baekhyun's frenulum. Baekhyun's fingers thread themselves into Yixing's hair and arches his back slightly at the pleasure. Yixing bites at Baekhyun's thighs, leaving marks, then licks away the sting.

"Quick, Yixing," Baekhyun moans out as Yixing takes him into his mouth bobbing his head slowly and pressing his tongue to the vein on the underside of Baekhyun's cock. "Fuck it feels so good."

Yixing runs his hands up Baekhyun's abdomen scratching gently at the younger's skin as he hollows his cheeks and swallows Baekhyun whole. His nose is buried in the trimmed black hair at the base of Baekhyun's dick and Yixing is holding his hips down to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Baekhyun wants to move, wants more so bad, but Yixing is holding him down and his hands are touching him all over.

Yixing pulls off with an obscene pop and there's saliva dripping down his chin, connecting his red swollen lips to the head of Baekhyun's cock. Yixing has never looked prettier. Baekhyun sits up and pulls Yixing into a sloppy, bruising kiss, he can taste himself and Yixing all mixed into one as he licks and nips at the older's lips. Yixing moans into his mouth and reaches down to palm himself through his pajama pants. He's leaking through the fabric and Baekhyun's stomach clenches at the thought of having Yixing inside of him. But not today.

Baekhyun yanks down Yixing's pants, and immediately reaches for Yixing's cock, stroking slowly with a grip tight enough to make Yixing's thighs quiver. He'll always be a bit jealous of Yixing's size, it's the perfect length and the perfect width, but he's not about to complain when he can have it inside him whenever he wants. Yixing moans into baekhyun's ear as Baekhyun twists his hand around the head of his cock quickly, they're kneeling face to face and Baekhyun has his face buried in the crook of Yixing's neck, whimpering as Yixing moves his hand faster on Baekhyun's cock, pushing him to his release.

"Baekhyun, fuck, your hands are so nice, so good," Yixing's fucking Baekhyun's fist, his thrusts getting erratic and Baekhyun knows he's close. "I- I want your fingers inside me next time."

"Jesus fuck, Yixing," Baekhyun moans out and his orgasm hits him without warning at the older's words. Come falls in strips against Yixing's stomach and on his fist and Baekhyun's shaking, using his free hand to hold himself up on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing pushes Baekhyun's hand away and stands on the bed, above Baekhyun, as he strokes himself. Baekhyun looks up at him through his eyelashes and opens his mouth, inviting Yixing to come.

"Come for me, baby," Baekhyun whines and Yixing rolls his head back as he reaches his orgasm. Baekhyun closes his eyes in time for Yixing's come to stripe against his face and he moans. Yixing sinks back down to his knees and licks into Baekhyun's mouth tasting himself. Both of their chests are heaving, but Baekhyun can't stop kissing Yixing, he wants to lay in bed with him and not do anything for the rest of the day, except maybe come again. He doesn't want to leave.

Fuck, he has to leave.

Baekhyun pulls away and grabs the closest thing to him to wipe the come off his face in a panic.

"Yixing the press conference. What time is it?" Baekhyun hops off the bed and wipes himself down before pulling on his boxers and jeans for the second time that day.

"Uh, four-thirty," Yixing yawns again and watches as Baekhyun runs around the room spraying himself with cologne to get ride of the sex smell.

"I have to leave in five minutes," Baekhyun half cries and spins around looking for his shirt. "Where's my shirt!"

"Ah, I think you used it as a rag," Yixing points to the ball of black fabric at his feet, and surely enough there's drying come on the shirt he was supposed to wear. He looks up at Yixing and shoots him a glare before going to his closet and grabbing the clean white shirt.

"Zhang Yixing, this is all your fault. You're going to make me late," Baekhyun huffs as he pulls on a pair of dress shoes and Yixing laughs from the bed as he wipes himself clean.

"I can't help that you can't resist me, Baekhyunnie," Yixing smiles at him and Baekhyun hates that he looks so damn cute.

"I love you." Baekhyun pecks Yixing on the lips. "But I hate you so much."

"Hmmm, I love you, too."

Baekhyun pulls on the blue blazer his stylist had handed him the night before and buttons it as he looks at himself in the full body mirror. His hair is a wreck, but thankfully there's no come in it so he won't have to worry about the stylist noonas scolding him about washing his hair.

"The white looks good under the blue," Yixing murmurs and Baekhyun rolls his eyes because he knows it does, and Yixing was right, again.

"Shut up, you're distracting me, Zhang."

Baekhyun grabs his phone and wallet before going over to kiss Yixing one last time before he has to leave.

"Rest, go back to sleep. If I find you in the practice room when I get back I'm not going to fuck you ever again," Baekhyun smirks at Yixing's pout and kisses him. "I'll be home in a few hours, I love you."

"I love you too, Baekhyunnie. Don't fall in love with your wife and break up with me."

"You're my favorite, I would never," Baekhyun chuckles and waves goodbye to Yixing as he speed walks out of the dorm to the car waiting for him outside. Their manager is going to kill him for being late.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it all the way through thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!!  
> comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated, as well as kudos. I haven't posted in a while but I'm working on something fairly big so please be patient. I know I don't have regular readers because I don't post enough but I just thought I'd let you know.  
> as always you can contact me on Twitter @tinyieader if you have any questions or anything. I hope you have a great day!! thank you again!! ❤️  
> cross posted to aff!


End file.
